My Baby Weegie
by RinkuTheLinku
Summary: Mario tortures his poor little brother, or so we think.. Warnings: Blood, torture, putting Luigi in diapers, and insanity.


Mario's Insanity

His thoughts violently race as he wickedly laughs at his brother's pain and misery.

_Hajime to owari no iranai imi_

_Kono kokoro no jouhatsu eto_

_Dare ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka?_

_Kyouki no mado kara sayounara_

He doesn't hesitate to glide the blade over his arms, legs, and face. The crimson liquid of his brother splashes out of his body, staining the carpet, oozing everywhere.

_Konnichiwa watashi_

_Awanakatta darou?_

_Sayounara anata_

_Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

His little brother, dressed in green and his blood, screamed and cried. "M-Mario...! St-Stop!" He shrieks as the blade pierces into his ghostly white skin, then being yanked out.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" His older, sickeningly twisted brother, laughs at his pleas for him to stop. "Mario? I'm not your damn brother." He dementedly growls.

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

He pins Luigi down on the bed, sitting on his back. He starts lightly stroking Luigi's chocolate brown, messy hair, while nibbling on his neck. "I'm an evil copy, Mr.M." He darkly chuckles, kissing Luigi's head.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai madoi_

"M-Mr.M?!"Luigi chokes out, blushing a deep, dark red as Mr.M turned him over. "S-Stop..." He started to cry.

_CaPTiViTY_

_Nigerarenai_

Mr.M cackled cynically. "Awww.. Is the baby in need of a change?" He then unbuttoned Luigi's overalls, then carelessly yanked them off and threw them into one dark corner in the room. "I know you may not like what I'm doing, but I _love it._" Mr.M said as he also took Luigi's boxers off him and threw them away.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

Luigi panted in fear, and in embarrassment. "W-Why are you doing t-this?" He shook as Mr.M kissed his belly.

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

Mr. shushed him. "Shhh.. Babies do not talk.." He gave Luigi an ill smile.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai madoi_

Luigi gasped as Mr.M bit his neck, causing his neck to sting as if he had been pricked by one hundred pins. "I... I'm not a baby!" He protested.

_CaPTiViTY_

_Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

Mr.M growled. "I said to _not TALK._ Now I will punish you!" He screamed angrily as he put Luigi over his blood soaked knee.

_Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku_

_Kuro ni nijinde autorain_

Luigi madly thrashed about, trying his best to get out of Mr.M's unbearable hold. "Stop! L-Let me go!"

_Makkurayami ni hikari nado nai_

_Kyouki no oku kara sayounara_

Mr.M ripped one of his midnight black gloves off, raising his hand up, then forcefully smacking Luigi's rear coldly.

_Konnichiwa watashi_

_Awanakatta darou?_

Luigi yelped with hurt. "I am n-not-" _*SMACK* _"A ba-baby!" _*SMACK* _"Stoooooop..." Luigi sobbed.

_Sayounara anata_

_Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

Mr.M laid another firm slap on Luigi's poor bum. "Then say what you _are.. _And who's _in charge.._"

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

"I... I'm a little baby and you are... i-in charge!" Luigi completely lost it. He sobbed, covering his spit and tear covered face.

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

Mr.M smacked Luigi's beet red bum one more time, then flipped him over so he was laying on his lap. "That's _all I wanted _to hear." He said, tone in his voice lighting up a tad.

_Insanity_

_Owarenai madoi_

Luigi continued to cry like the little baby Mr.M said he was. "I-It hurts so baaaad!"

_CaPTiViTY_

_Nigerarenai_

Mr.M then got an idea, an idea that will let everyone know Luigi is _his._ He got up off the bed and went into his little box of torture gadgets, and got a pocket knife and a pacifier with a magnetic lock on the back that only responds to his voice.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

Luigi opened his mouth to ask Mr.M what the hell he was doing, but was cut off due to having a pacifier shoved right into his mouth. He tried to spit the darn thing out, but it was locked in the back. _Crap.. _He fearfully thought.

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

Mr.M took Luigi's damaged arm, and started to carve his name right into his skin. As Luigi squirmed, he spanked him again, warning the poor lad to keep still.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai mado_

Luigi cried in pain as his skin tore against the blood stained, cruel pocket knife. His vision blurred as the tears flowed out of his sky blue eyes like a waterfall, then flowed down like a river.

_CaPTiViTY_

_Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

Mr.M finished carving his name into Luigi's fragile pale skin, "Yes.. You're _mine now.._Forever my baby." He said sweetly, but in a scary tone. He cradled Luigi, giving him a horrifying smile, staring into his baby blue eyes with his heartless blood red eyes.

_Ne doko de atta koto ga nai ka?_

_Ne itoshii kimi to hanashitai_

Luigi covered his face, which was swollen from his tears. He felt embarrassed, violated, and scared. He wanted to escape, but he knew he can't. He knew he would be like this for all eternity, trapped as Mr.M's little baby and torture doll. He cried into Mr.M's chest, the sound of his heart beating starting to relax him.

_Ne jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai_

_Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta_

Mr.M laughed darkly. "See? You're nothing but a little infant sucking on his paci and crying right into his caretakers arms. _Phht. _Pathetic, Luigi. Stay right here, or else I will punish you even harder." Mr.M said coldly as he walked off into the hallway.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou da_

Luigi sat up on the ruined bed covers, flinching at the pain in his rear and arms. He was wondering what torture Mr.M had in store for him next.. _What if he stabs me again? What if he kills me? He's just so insane... That it's sick and cruel... _He thought. He heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

Mr.M casually walked into the room with something in his hands.. He grabbed Luigi and lay him down on the bed. Mr.M lifted his bruised legs up, sliding a diaper under his bum, then taping it up. He violently ripped Luigi's earth green shirt off of him, then slipped a white and pink shirt on him that had pink frills at each end of it. He hysterically laughed at Luigi.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Yami ka? Hikari ka?_

Luigi blushed at his outfit, starting to cry again. He couldn't begin to believe about what just happened to make him so weak and vulnerable. _I'm so pathetic... I deserve to be this way.. _He chanted to himself in his head.

_iNSaNiTY_

_iNSaNiTY_

Mr.M saw Luigi starting to cry again. "_Stop crying!_" He yelled, then spanked Luigi again. "I will not remove the damn pacifier until you stop crying!"

_sAnIty_

_Mou mienai kuro_

Luigi did his best, his very best to stop sobbing, but he couldn't.. He cried and cried and cried, _just like a baby._

_pUrIty_

_Motto nagai hibi_

Mr.M stared at Luigi weeping, and then felt a bit sad. _Sad? All of a sudden I'm sad? _He thought with confusion. This was the work of insanity, his schizophrenia. "There there.. No need to cry.." He caringly cooed as he rocked Luigi back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Weegie baby.."

_sAnIty_

_Sore mo shizumanakya_

Luigi looked up at Mr.M, who was now also crying. Luigi was perplexed by his sudden shift in emotions, but embraced Mr.M, making him do the same.

_"sAnIty"_

_...tte nani desu ka?_

Mr.M couldn't believe what he had done.. Hurting an innocent, sweet person.. He knew he was a monster.. A monster who doesn't deserve Luigi.. All he wanted.. Was someone to love, but he blew it..

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

Luigi could tell Mr.M was hurt by the look in his eyes. Luigi gently grabbed Mr.M by his cheek and made him look into his eyes, making his face look confused.

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

Mr.M sighed depressingly. "I'm ok.. But don't touch my face!" He yelled. "If you touch my face again, I'll be sure to touch yours!"

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai madoi_

Luigi whimpered. _Why does he have sudden mood swings? Does he have problems?! _

_CaPTiViTY_

_Nigerarenai_

Mr.M cussed under his breath, squeezing Luigi tighter than a screw holding a piece of paper in place. "I'm so terribly sorry.. I have insanity... It controls me... I love you, baby, but my insanity thinks different.. Please don't cry..." Mr.M weeped silently, rocking Luigi. "Lets get that thing out of your mouth."

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

"I.. I didn't know... But why would you dress me like this..?" Luigi questioned.

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

Mr.M was dreading that question.. "Because.. I want someone to love... Like a son and lover... I will _never _give you up.." Mr.M choked out, his crying getting louder by the millisecond.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai madoi_

Luigi felt so sorry for poor Mr.M. It was the saddest thing his ears have ever swallowed. Luigi's eyes poored a stream of bitter tears, and he squeezed Mr.M tightly. "I.. I love you..!" Luigi screeched out while his tears strangled him.

_CaPTiViTY_

_Odaku ga tsudzukeru_

Mr.M smiled from ear to ear, then swayed Luigi violently. "Nobody has _ever _told me that.. I... I love you too, baby!"

That night, Mr.M rocked Luigi to sleep in Mario's old rocking chair until he fell asleep, then ended that angst filled night with a blissful slumber.

_My baby.. My baby Weegie.._

_**And that's a wrap. Took me hours! :) Please, no hate. Hope you guys enjoyed part one!**_


End file.
